deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Killer Stain vs Garou
Hero Killer Stain vs Garou is a what-if episode of death battle by Antonio valihora. Description My Hero Academia vs One Punch Man! two vigilante fighters in a superhero society who follow their own code, determined to make themselves and the cause that they made known to the rest of the world, will Stain's bloodlust paralyze the Hero Hunter, or will Garou's martial arts skills bring down the Hero Killer?! Intro Wiz: Society can sometimes be known for being cruel, often singling out certain individuals for doing things that simply aren't all that bad, but differ from what the rest of them think. Boomstick: and with enough neglect, mocking, and pushing around, sometimes those individuals can be pushed just far enough to take matters of fixing society into their own hands, hands that they aren't afraid, to get a little bloody. Wiz: Stain, the Hero Killer of My Hero Academia. Boomstick: and Garou, One Punch Man's Hero Hunter and self proclaimed monster, he's wiz and I'm boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Hero Killer Stain Wiz: in the world of My Hero Academia, the term unique is given an all new meaning in the form of the bizarre and fascinating Quirks, biological mutations which cause abnormal and superhuman abilities to sprout up all over the world, taking the fictional sense of superpowers and bringing them into reality. Boomstick: with these awesome powers it's no surprise that some people used them for good, while others for bad, because what else are you gonna do if one day you're able to breathe fire or shoot laser beams from your stomach, and I'm not making that one up. Wiz: justice and peace came in the form of Pro Heroes, who sought to keep this new superhuman society one of happiness and joy, and none does it as well or in such a fashion as the number one hero himself, All Might. Boomstick: yep, with that massive grin of his and one of the best Quirks in the world, it's now wonder that villains all over shuddered at the mere mention of the guys name, considering he's literally the reason that the villain rate in japan was so low, no one even wanted to try to harm this guy. Wiz: well there was one who dared to take on the number one and even heavily damaged him, but that's a story for another death battle. as the symbol of peace All Might sought not only to protect the citizens of japan, but to also influence and support other heroes, to show it's always important to do the right thing, and fight evil in the name of hope and peace. Boomstick: he was pretty good at it too, there were plenty of heroes around so inspired by All Might's bravery and tenacity that they wanted to be just like him, but not everybody was so on board with the whole fight evil only because it's the right thing to do. Wiz: it seemed like for every hero who fought only for the reasoning to protect others, there were two more who sought other reasons for being a hero, selfish reasons, whether it was for money, pride, fame, these heroes were only really out for themselves, seeking the love and affection by the people of japan. Boomstick: sure it might not be the worst thing in the world to want a little recognition for what you do and have people thank you for it, but it just got out of control, more and more heroes came out of the woodwork who only saw it as an easy job to living the good life, and out of that mass of fame and fortune seekers, came someone intent on bringing it all crumbling down. Wiz: Chizome Akaguro was no different then your average man, born with a useful quirk and a sharp mind it would seem like he'd be the perfect candidate for a Pro Hero, and that's exactly what he wanted, as he grew up loving superheroes, but as he grew older, he began to realize the harsh truth of the hero society he lived in. Boomstick: sure around 80% of the entire population of earth had some kind of weird evolutionary trait, but around 20% got nothing, quirkless, as they were called were basically seen as inferior to those who had quirks themselves, boasting about how they're quirks made them so special and awesome while quirkless could only do regular people stuff. Wiz: on top of that quirkless aren't allowed to become Pro Heroes or enter a hero academy, despite how skilled or tough you were on your own it didn't matter, quirks were everything, even when it came to what kind of class you got into in a hero academy, if you had a strong powerful quirk you were placed with the elites, but have a mediocre or just somewhat useful quirk and you got stuck with support or general studies. Boomstick: basically Chizome saw the way the world's hero system worked as totally unfair, even if you worked your butt off for your whole life, pushing your body to it's maximum potential, it was all for nothing without that one less joint in your foot. Wiz: while it's true that it made Chizome upset he still believed in the pro heroes who fought for justice, until he realized how the entire thing was becoming flooded with fan loving, attention obsessed wannabe heroes who gave the other real ones a bad name, in his eyes, any hero who fights only for themselves and money, isn't worthy to be called a hero, except for one who he idolized above all the rest, All Might, who he believed to be the only true hero left in japan. Boomstick: after seeing the way the quirkless were looked down on and the plague of selflessness that had taken the hero society, Chizome had had enough, if today's society was too corrupted by greed and ego that it was beyond repair, he'd just need to tear it down and start over. Wiz: and so Chizome set his life goal in motion, he would wipe out the scourge of false heroes all across the country, until all that would remain would be him and the only true hero All Might himself, and at the end of the day when the blood had been spilled and only one remained, he would build a new hero society, one that doesn't discriminate and look down on the weak, one that holds only true heroes who fight for justice, and nothing more. Boomstick: so Chizome set aside his love of heroes, fashioned together a costume which looks like something out of Mad Max, and donned a new name that would strike fear and terror into whatever false hero who heard it, Hero Killer Stain. ''' Wiz: Stain set out all across japan, finding false heroes in every city and showing them what it truly means to be powerless, both with his ruthless fighting and his own Quirk Bloodcurdle, by simply tasting even the tiniest drop of another persons blood, he can completely paralyze anyone who's been cut by one of his blades, rendering them completely helpless against him as he strikes a killing blow. '''Boomstick: does he know how unsanitary that is, how many disease's has this guy gotten from this shit, he'd probably have every blood transferred disease known to man by now. Wiz: maybe but it could also be possible that the effects of Bloodcurdle also negate's the bacteria within the blood,stopping any chance it has of making the user sick. Boomstick: maybe but even if it doesn't and this guy is basically a walking sickness factory, Bloodcurdle would still be an awesome weapon to have on hand. t's insanely effective against heroes who's costumes are either really thin, like Midnight's or if they have sections which expose their skin, like Death Arms, and even if they're entire body is covered in armor he can still find some weak point to jab at and get some of that sweet blood to paralyze. Wiz: Like other Quirks, Bloodcurdle has a few catches to it, for one while Bloodcurdle can effect and paralyze anyone the effects of the paralysis has a time limit to it, once that limit is up the target will be completely free to move again and Stain would have to get another blood drop to paralyze them again. Boomstick: and if that wasn't enough the time limit is dependent on the targets blood type, type B has the longest effect, and type O has the shortest, meaning dependent on who he's fighting he's got to be careful how long it takes to take them out. Wiz: but knowing that there would obviously be other heroes who quirks that could match and overpower his own, Stain knew that Bloodcurdle just wouldn't be enough, so when he's not out dropping pro heroes like flies he exercises both his body and mind, understanding different quirks between heroes, analyzing them for weak points and isolating them at one point or another to finish them off for good. Boomstick: and since cutting peoples his game he's got plenty of stabbing weapons perfect for cutting up foes and dripping out blood for his Quirk, he's got five daggers on his belt, throwing knives for hitting heroes at long distance, hell even his boots are tipped with spikes just in case someone were to get the drop on him, he's like a human porcupine. Wiz: but his favorite weapon and the one he takes down the most heroes with would be his katana, though it might look a bit rusted and pretty worn down it's still got more then enough cutting power to rival even the best pro heroes. Boomstick: but the weapons that he's got on his body aren't the only things that make him so freaking dangerous, if he's in enough danger and get's pissed off enough, Stain's raw aura of killing intent and sheer anger can be so massive that it terrifies foes so badly they won't even fight him. Wiz: this bloodlust is so overwhelming that if was able to terrify an entire group of people including Deku, Todoroki, Iida and even the number 2 hero Endeavor, a man who supposedly is never rattled by anything. Boomstick: he's basically an angrier and more murder happy version of Deku. Wiz: funny mentioning Deku because after Stain had a little run in with him and his friends, he saw something in the young wielder of One For All, aside from the same power he saw the same thing that made him idolize All Might, a will to keep pushing forward, so long as even one person remained to be saved the would fight to his last breath to protect them. and because of this he saw Deku worthy of being called a true hero. Boomstick: he might be a homicidal nutjob, but at least he leaves the green haired cinnamon roll alone, maybe he's not so bad after all. Wiz: no, far from it, as it dosen't matter who it is, Stain's not picky over how he kills the so called heroes in the most grizzly and gruesome ways possible. and even if they live to tell another day, which is extremely rare, they're in no condition to fight as a hero, not now or ever again. Boomstick: Stain's vicous nature and brutal methods were so immense that the entire hero society became actively terrified of the guy, even the best heroes were freaked out to fight him and the only ones who even tried were either trapped by him or just flat out stupid. Wiz: a fate that the young Tenya Iida became all too familiar with when his brother, the pro hero Ingenium and respected brother by his family, was cornered by the Hero Killer, though he fought bravely he was no match for Stain's ferocity, and while he avoided death he was crippled beyond repair and forced to give up his title of hero, passing it down to his younger brother. Boomstick: naturally royally pissed that Stain robbed his brother of his very life, Iida went full on John Wick and tracked down Stain himself to take revenge, but it didn't exactly pan out for him the way he wanted, and he got paralyzed in like a second. if if friends Deku and Todoroki hadn't shown up when they did Iida would have ended up just like his brother or worse. Wiz: and even against three opponents at once Stain proved to be a powerful foe, managing to evade Todoroki's ice, Deku's increased physique and Iida's immense speed. Boomstick: not only was he fast enough to blitz Deku using 5% of One For All, who was able to outmaneuver and keep up with Gran Torino, who can move up to mach 3 with his Quirk, but he was even able to avoid Iida's Recipro Burst, where he overloads his engines to move at immense speed for a quick second. Wiz: to find out just how fast the Recipro burst is we can look at a previous feat done by Iida with it, during the sports festival in order to get the headband from Deku, Iida was able to use it to move so fast that he wasn't even visible while moving to anyone else, Iida and his team were about 35 feet from Deku and his, and the time it took for them to appear behind them was approximately 1.1 seconds, meaning that when Recipro Burst has been activated Iida can move up to mach 40, that's 30,600 times the speed of sound. Boomstick: and if you want it to sound even more impressive that's about 437 times faster then a cheetah, the fastest land animal on the planet. remind me never to race this guy. Wiz: how are you even supposed to race with leg like that? Boomstick: never underestimate the running power of a drunk man with a shotgun for a leg wiz. Wiz: Sure, anyway with powers and feats like his it's no wonder that Stain's struck fear into the hearts of the Hero Society. he's killed countless pro heroes with practically no injury to himself, sliced with enough force to shatter Todoroki's ice, and after being severely injured to the point of near death and punctured lung, he was still able to stand up and unleash his bloodlust aura to an entire street of police and Pro Heroes. Boomstick: he's managed to take on three UA students at once and even took a blast of Todoroki's flames to the face, and there was hardly a scratch. but the guy's not the perfect hero murderer he thinks he is. Wiz: true, Stain is incredibly powerful but like all Quirk users he has a limit, just like his Bloodcurdle Quirk, which has a maximum paralysis time of about 8 minutes, and shorter for other blood types, and while he was capable of taking on Deku, Todoroki and Iida all at once, he's still much more accustomed to fighting one on one, and he was eventually taken down thanks to their teamwork. Boomstick: but hey, even though he's got a few flaws I sure as hell wouldn't want to fight this guy any day, there's a reason this guy earned himself the nickname, Hero Killer. Wiz: so if you truly believe in the cause for being a hero, to fight evil in the name of justice and to protect the innocents, stick to it, because if you stray from that path and fight for only yourself and popularity, the last thing you'll feel is your body not responding and a blade through your chest. Garou Wiz: from one world where superpowers are all the rage to another, in One Punch Man superpowered beings might not be as plentiful as the Quirk beings from My Hero Academia, but there's still plenty created from either powers they were born with or acquired via some sort of incident. Boomstick: man two worlds where they're superheroes on a daily basis with powers that are really similar in some cases, do I potentially smell, a connection theory? Wiz: that's not our thing Boomstick, leave debunking the hidden lore mysteries to Film Theory, we debunk who has the better chance of killing the other. Boomstick: eh whatever, but while the two places can be pretty similar in some cases, it can be a lot different in others, for one thing around here the government created an entire Hero Association that administrates thousands of different heroes to be dispatched all over the world, not just in japan. and the powers and abilities that these heroes were packing was a bit above what the Pro Heroes could do. Wiz: you can even see this in similar characters, take Bakugo and Genos for example, both possess the ability to create gigantic explosions from their palms, though Genos's are actually more based on fire, they look practically the same, however while Bakugo at his early days was able to generate explosions powerful enough to decimate a building, Genos could create a blast powerful enough to cover multiple city blocks even with his earliest upgrades. Boomstick: and there's a reason that these guy's need to be a cut above the rest, while pro heroes have to deal with villains and robbers, the hero association deals with monsters on a daily basis, giant fish people, mutant tentacle creatures, hell even alien attacks aren't much more then a Monday for these guys. Wiz: monsters, implemented by their own ranking which stated just how much of a threat they were seemed to pop up everywhere, from Tiger level, a monster that threatens multiple human lives all the way up to God level, a monster that threatens human extinction. Boomstick: monsters were super powerful and seen by all humans as abominations that shouldn't even exist, well everyone except one, one guy who would prove that pushed far enough, anyone can become a monster. Wiz: enter Garou, a young boy from a small town, living an average life, he wouldn't seem like much to anyone else, but Garou was a bit different then your average child. Boomstick: yeah while other kids would root for their favorite superheroes on tv, Garou always rooted for the monster to kick some hero butt, even though every time he watched the monster would always lose. Wiz: constantly bullied for rooting for the bad guy to win Garou was always the odd one out, never fitting in with other kids, being pushed around, Garou learned that good and evil were false statements, just simple titles that people put on themselves and others to justify their motives, good guys always won and bad guys lost, or as Garou saw it the popular one always won, if the monster was ever winning multiple heroes would gang up on it, overwhelming it and eventually killing it. Boomstick: and Garou went through the same thing, when the other kids would play heroes vs monsters, and big surprise Garou had to be the monster, the other kids would hold him still so the other could beat the crap out of him, talk about meaning a little dick. and then if he ever got away and managed to defend himself, everyone assumed he lashed out and just started attacking, even the teachers hated him. Wiz: frustrated with this entire world of people who fought for glory and the affection of others, without ever giving monsters a chance, Garou decided to take matters into his own hands, all on his own he would teach heroes a lesson, show them what it means to be weak and powerless, Garou would become a monster. Boomstick: problem was that it didn't really matter how cool his plan sounded, Garou was just a weak little kid, without any special powers or techniques, Garou would never accomplish his dream, so in order to prove himself, Garou traveled to the dojo of the mighty S rank 3 hero Bang, the best martial artist in the world. Wiz: Garou enrolled himself into Bang's dojo where he trained night and day to perfect the legendary fighting style that Bang used to combat threats to earth, Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. Boomstick: that's a mouthful. Wiz: Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist is an extremely difficult martial art to master, it focus's on powerful strikes, lightning fast movements and reaction, and knowledge on the human body to take advantage of pressure points. it might be hard to master but those who do, like Garou are some of the most formidable hand to hand fighters in the world. Wiz: he got so good that he decided to test just how far his abilities had come, by challenging every other student at the dojo, and beating them all so bad that they all quit out of fear of the guy, naturally not too happy that his prize pupil had practically destroyed his dojo's reputation and injured all his students so badly, Bang gave Garou a beatdown of his own and sent him packing. Wiz: but this only fueled Garou even more to complete his journey to become a monster, and along the way to it, he picked up on even more techniques and abilities, thanks to a special ability of his own, he can perfectly mimic and copy any martial arts or fighting technique after seeing it in action for just a few minutes, with this he's copied the fighting style of Tanktop Master, and even Bomb's, Bang's brothers own fighting style, Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. Boomstick: Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist works pretty similarly, but instead of really fast strikes like with smashing fist, the user actually whips their hand around in a huge rotation that creates a whirlwind of wind so powerful and sharp, it can cleave straight through a target, leaving them a pile of blood and guts with holes in it. and with Tanktop Master's personal style, which focuses on brute force over technique, he learned how to put even more power into his strikes, amplifying them even further, enabling him to pull off attacks not even Bang could do. Wiz: with three different of these fighting styles up his sleeve, Garou can combine and use an even more attacks then the martial arts would ordinarily give him on their own, he can strike down multiple projectiles at once with his God Slayer Instant Attack, and with by combining both Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist and Water Stream Smashing Rock he can perform the ultimate Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist. with this technique he can attack with airstreams and shockwaves so powerful that Bang and Bomb were able to use this technique to destroy Elder Centipedes armor, a creature with armor so tough he was able to take on the number 1 hero of S class Blast. Boomstick: after learning these techniques of ultimate ass kicking Garou continued on his journey to becoming a monster, taking down heroes left and right, even up against those from S class, nobody could stop this guy, it didn't matter how tough they were with their powers and tech, his skills were just too much. Wiz: true skills was his best attribute, but that wasn't all that Garou had at his disposal, or so he believed, after meeting up and fighting against some heroes and monsters who were able to keep up with him and fight against him, Garou learned of something he possessed, sure he knew he had a knack for memorizing fighting styles, but what he didn't know was of an all new form of adaptability deep within him. Boomstick: Garou started to notice that every time he got knocked down, beat up or hell almost died, he started to get a little stronger, a little more resistant to whatever it was that took him down, at first he thought it was just because of his toughness, but it was way more then that. Garou's own body was instinctively adapting and evolving to make him survive. Wiz: this is known as Reactive Evolution, an organism being able to evolve itself on the fly in order to ensure it's survival, unlike other beings and organisms to require millions of years to get to the next level, Garou can become resistant to practically anything thrown at him with enough time, he's developed resistance to physic and mental attacks from Tatsumaki, massive heat resistance from Orochi and after getting the snot beaten out of him and almost dying he can regenerate massive portions of his body in a near instant. 'Boomstick: he's regenerated from dozens of stab wounds, and being impaled through the chest by one of Orochi's giant horns. ' Wiz: Reactive Evolution is insanely powerful but it does have a limit, if he doesn't adapt fast enough he can be overwhelmed by an opponent who's much more powerful, Interlude Death Battle Who are you rooting for? Hero Killer Hero Hunter Category:Antonio valihora Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:My Hero Academia vs One Punch Man Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Anti Villain themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:Boxing vs Martial Artist themed Death Battles